Joe Versus the Reunion
Joe Versus the Reunion is the sixteenth episode of Melissa & Joey. Synopsis Joe's college reunion is approaching. His date to the reunion cancels. He must find a new date so he can compete with a classmate of his, who was always second to Joe and is now extremely sucessful. Mel offers to go with Joe to the reunion, but he rejects her, deciding to go to the reunion alone. While Joe is at the reunion, Mel attends a dinner with a Brazillian artist who wraps buildings in foil. During dinner, she receives a message from a miserable Joe who admits to be "literally having the worst night of his life". Soon after the call, Joe reconnects with a woman (Isabel Ryan). Joe tries to call Mel to tell her that his night is turning around and that she can just ignore his previous message, but when he is unable to reach her, he calls Stephenie instead and asks her to pass along the update to Mel. Stephenie is not able to hear him well due to the loud noise at the reunion, and she hangs up, confused. Mel arrives at the reunion, claiming to be Joe's girlfriend. Joe is shocked to see her. Mel announces to Joe that she is his girlfriend, which Isabel overhears. Joe, still shocked, looks like he is about to protest, when Mel kisses him. Isabel has also witnessed this. She is not pleased. For a moment, Joe is speechless from the kiss. Joe demands to know why she is there. Mel reveals that she got his message, and before Joe can explain what has occurred since then, she walks away from him, spotting Isabel and introducing herself as Joe's girlfriend. Joe denies this, and Mel agrees with him, saying that she is actually his fiancé. Isabel is very upset with Joe and walks away from him before he has a chance to explain. Joe explains the situation to Mel. She goes off to tell the truth to Isabel and convinces her to give Joe another chance. Isabel and Joe are dancing together when Stephenie barges in, claiming she is Joe's husband. Isabel leaves Joe again. After sending Stephenie home, Mel surprises Joe with Isabel's phone number. They ran into each other in the parking lot, where Mel explained everything. The classmate that Joe always competed with arrives at the reunion, They talk briefly, but then he has to hastily leave due to a business call. Joe asks Mel how her dinner with the artist went, and Mel suddenly remembers that he is in a taxi out front. She rushes out. In Mel and Joe's absence, Ryder and Lennox attempt to throw a party, inviting several of their classmates and ordering many boxes of pizza. No one shows up, because Lennox failed to include the time of the party in her tweet. When Mel and Joe arrive home, they explain the situation, and Mel says she'll deal with them later, telling them to go to bed. Joe believes that Mel chipped his front tooth when she kissed him. He asks her to give a warning the next time, and then when Mel wonders what "next time" means, Joe tells her not to do it again. The episode ends with Mel biting into a slice of pizza and telling Joe, "You should be so lucky." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1